There and Back Again 2: The Delta Crisis
by Coyote2486
Summary: Napoleon and Dawn have made it through Hoenn, and have the idea that they've finished. Little do they know that a plan is unfolding to bring their own world to a bitter end. With enemies at every turn, who can be trusted? Sequel of There and Back Again.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So none of you fellas freak out about my Hoenn story, just head to my profile and to the update section to know why I've jumped the gun here. I will explain everything here and now so none of you go all ape shit on me alright? If you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, then good! Just enjoy the story ok? This is a sequel to **_**There and Back Again**_**, but I'm assuming you knew that because of the well placed "2" there right? There and back again skyrocketed to be one of the best stories I've written, if not the best. So if you're ready to read, then great! If you hate me for deleting my Hoenn story and jumping the gun…then I hope you'll understand and read this instead!**

**You: Sucka, shut the hell up and write.**

**Me: Alright, alright if you say so.**

** This story is based off of-**

**You: Shut up!**

**Me: OK!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_ After Ash and Brock left for Kanto after the Sinnoh League, Dawn was heartbroken and lost. It took the friendship of Napoleon and her pokemon to pull her out of her state and back on track. She then decided to pursue the Hoenn region and participate in the contests since that is where they had originated. Napoleon came along with her and took on all 8 gyms. On their journey, Dawn went 5-2 in her contest endeavors, getting the 5 ribbons she wished to obtain, and Napoleon was able to make his way through the gyms. Napoleon was given a Mudkip when they arrived in Slateport from Birch after saving him from Team Magma. Mudkip eventually evolved into Swampert and saved him from suffering a defeat from Winnona of the Fortree Gym and learning Rock Slide. Also, Napoleon crossed paths with a Shroomish which eventually evolved into Breloom, and became a serious powerhouse against Norman along with Infernape. Thirdly, Napoleon saved a female Bagon from throwing itself off of a cliff in an attempt to fly. It eventually wanted to join Napoleon in its effort to gain its wished ability to fly and evolved into Salamence against Wallace's Milotic to get him his 8__th__ badge. Last but not least, a Dusclops came to Napoleon's aid in a battle with Courtney atop Mt. Pyre and prevented Breloom from falling to her. Dusclops eventually joined Napoleon and soon evolved into Dusknoir when he received a reaper cloth from Chloe of the Elite Four which he then learned an important tactic when he battled her one on one, a battle that ended in the defeat of his newly evolved Dusknoir. Dawn stayed by his side every step of the way and is still yet to evolve Quilava into Typhlosion, and her team remained the same, albeit more powerful in many ways. Dawn sent her old rival, Ursula, packing multiple times in contests until her 6__th__ contest where she barely fell to her in the final round. Napoleon once again almost got himself arrested and suspended from further contest observance. He was able to control himself, albeit barely listening to Dawn's pleading. Napoleon and Dawn eventually gained the power of mega evolution from Steven on the Southern Island. There, Latios officially joined Napoleon, and Latias joined Dawn since they were able to stop team Magma. Napoleon has obtained the Swampertite, the Metagrossite from Steven, but is yet to find the Salamenceite. Team Magma and Team Aqua both gained the ability to awaken Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The two giants plunged Hoenn into a weather crisis. The two giants then clashed and threatened the very existence of Hoenn. It took the sudden appearance of Rayquaza in its Mega Evolved form to calm the beasts and the use of the red and blue orbs by Napoleon and Dawn. As soon as the threat was quelled, Napoleon was entrusted with the red orb, and Groudon promised its eternal allegiance with Napoleon if he ever needed it. The same went for Dawn but with Kyogre. Rayquaza met with Napoleon once again and claimed that he still had to find the Sky Pillar and officially meet it to get a chance at catching the beast. Napoleon accepted it and pledged to find the place._

_ And our story begins in Oldale Town, where Napoleon and Dawn have stopped to rest after a long journey through the vast region of Hoenn…_

* * *

**Coyote2486 Presents…**

**THERE AND BACK AGAIN 2:**

**THE DELTA CRISIS**

Outside of the Pokemon Center of Oldale Town was a clearing in the forest in which Napoleon and Dawn had set up a picnic. The two sat together on a table covered by a cloth filled with food they had grabbed from all over to celebrate their achievements through Hoenn. All of their Pokemon were out of their balls running around the field. Infernape and Breloom mirrored their movements and practiced their fighting skills, Piplup attempting to join in, but struggling to keep up. Metagross and Mamoswine proceeded to try to see who could make the biggest earthquake by stomping on the ground as hard as they could. Salamence and Togekiss flew around over their heads, and Pachirisu still tried to zap Swampert, only to watch as the larger pokemon still unaffected. Dusknoir lay down and tried to get some rest while Quilava and Buneary thought it was a good idea to wake up the slumbering giant. Napoleon noticed and shook his head.

"Might want to tell those two to stand back if they really want to wake her up," Napoleon suggested to Dawn. She looked at him confusingly until he pointed at the two trouble makers. Dawn shook her head.

"How else will they learn?" she replied and continued to enjoy her lunch. Napoleon smirked and then watched as the two poked the ghost type's face multiple times.

"Annnnnnnd, now," Napoleon said as Dusknoir awoke violently. The massive pokemon waved its massive hands through the air and met the two head on. Quilava and Buneary flew through the air and landed next to their picnic table. Dusknoir then stretched her arms out and came to her senses. The two smaller pokemon looked up.

"Now you know never to do that again, right?" Dawn scolded the two. Quilava and Buneary both looked down in shame, Napoleon laughing.

"Good one Dusknoir!" Napoleon complimented. Dusknoir gave her trainer thumbs up and then moved to join the others. Quilava and Buneary followed suit after. Napoleon shook his head. It was always nice to see that his pokemon had developed a joking personality. He loved the fact that Dawn was with him every step of the way to see it happen too. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to enjoy himself as much as he did on this journey.

Suddenly, Salamence swooped low over Napoleon. The wind force blew him out of his seat and he slid on the ground backwards. When he came to a complete stop, he heard Salamence climbing back up in the air, and someone…clapping? Dawn wasn't really one to clap that way. He opened his eyes to see…someone…standing over him. He bounced up quickly to notice a girl with black hair and crimson eyes. She wore some kind of gray cape and a mega evolution anklet on her right leg. A Whismer followed behind her. She just kept on clapping even though he was staring at her.

"Wha-who are you?" he asked. The strange girl just kept on clapping. "Why are you clapping?!" He demanded, annoyed beyond all belief. His team slowly but surely assembled behind him, wondering what the commotion was. He then composed himself now that his powerful team was there behind him and he crossed his arms. Infernape took his right side, Breloom his left, while Metagross came to a stop next to Infernape, Swampert next to Breloom, and Salamence and Dusknoir both floated above. The sight was definitely intimidating. Dawn eventually made her way to Napoleon's side, her pokemon following suite.

"What's the problem?" Napoleon coldly asked her. The girl then stopped clapping and smiled at Napoleon.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you were knocked over by your Salamence really cracked me up. You're a pretty funny kid!" she laughed. Napoleon was okay with her response, until she mentioned the word "kid", which ticked him off.

"Kid?! Who you calling kid?" Napoleon denounced the shorter girl. "If anyone's a kid, it's you!"

Dawn sweatdropped. Napoleon always hated to be considered as an underling. The girl simply laughed at him.

"Fiesty one eh? I like that!" she complimented. Napoleon looked at her confusingly. What does she mean?

"Ok, first of all, who are you? And second, what are you doing stalking us like that? For all we know you could've been hiding in those trees trying to get a glimpse of what we're doing here," Napoleon shot back.

The girl smiled. "Well ok, I'll tell you my name, as long as you two battle me!" Napoleon shook his head while Dawn was confused. Why now? They thought they were finished with battling.

"Umm…ok what do you think Napoleon?" Dawn asked. Napoleon clenched his fist.

"If it gets her to shut up, sign me in!" he agreed.

* * *

Napoleon and Dawn stood at one side of a field while the girl stood on another. She proceeded to take out two of her pokeballs.

"Tyrantrum, Altaria, let's go!" she ordered as she released the two dragon types. They both roared at their opponents, phasing Dawn, but not Napoleon. He quickly went through his options and decided his pokemon he was to use. His Infernape tugged at his pants, but Napoleon waved it off. He wasn't a good matchup for these two pokemon. He had a much better idea.

"Dusknoir, prepare for deployment!" he ordered and released his large ghost type pokemon. Dawn fumbled with her pokeballs and located her choice.

"Mamoswine, spotlight!" she shouted as the massive beast came out of her pokeball. Dusknoir and Mamoswine stood side by side and stared down the enemy.

"You have the first move!" the girl offered. Napoleon took it with ease.

"Alright Dusknoir, kick this off with Will-o-Whisp!" Napoleon ordered. Dusknoir surrounded itself with blue balls of fire and launched them at Tyrantrum.

"Dodge and use Crunch Tyrantrum!" the girl ordered swiftly. The t-rex looking pokemon jumped over the fire and then plunged towards the ground, Crunch ready to strike. Napoleon shrieked.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" he responded. Dawn wasted no time for support.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard on Tyrantrum!" she commanded. As Dusknoir zipped out of the way, Mamoswine launched Ice Shard at exactly the right time. It hit dead on, and the pokemon staggered greatly before it was hit with a powerful Shadow Ball. The dragon type fell quickly and fainted. The girl returned her fallen pokemon but turned to Altaria.

"Alright Altaria use Ariel Ace on Mamoswine!" the girl ordered. Altaria rose up in the air and then plummeted towards the massive pokemon. Napoleon acted quickly.

"Dusknoir, take the hit!" he ordered. Dusknoir nodded and jumped in the middle of the attack and took it. It whipped up dust that concealed what had happened for a bit. It then revealed that Dusknoir had stopped the attack with its large hands.

Napoleon smiled. "Payback!" he ordered. Dusknoir wasted no time using the attack on Altaria that doubled since it had taken the hit. Altaria fell quickly and fainted.

The girl smiled as she returned her pokemon. "Yes! Exactly what I'm looking for!" She complimented. Napoleon and Dawn were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked as she returned her pokemon. The girl then ran up to them and shook their hands respectively.

"My name is Zinnia, and I need your help!"


	2. Aster

**Chapter 1**

"Say that again?" Dawn's inquisitive side got the better of her as Napoleon walked at her side, and their newly made "friend" walked out in front of them. Zinnia went on and on about her history and other subjects Dawn couldn't quite wrap her head around. Piplup sat in her arms with a concerned face as to what Zinnia was going on about, while Napoleon and Infernape kept up behind her, feeling a bit skeptical as to what she was describing.

"Long story short, I'm the descendant of a society of lorekeepers and dragon masters," Zinnia continued. Napoleon looked down at the pokeball containing his Salamence, remembering how powerful he had become with her. "The Flying Fortress" was the nickname coined by Wallace himself, as his Milotic fell to the beast as it evolved right in front of him. It then brought back memories of his Garchomp back in Sinnoh, the beast that was second to only Cynthia, and dominated anyone in its path. How it carried him to defeat Zero back at Veras Town and halt Dialga and Palkia was just amazing.

Eventually the group made it to Petalburg City after Zinnia's long stories; enough to probably write a book about her.

"Why are we in Petalburg?" Napoleon asked. "You still haven't told us where we're going!" He was getting a bit annoyed from the fact that she told them all about her but not why she needed them in the first place.

Zinnia turned around, hands up defensively. "Don't worry, I'll tell you somewhere less _open_. The reason is a bit…let's say…_shocking_."

Dawn was bewildered. "_Shocking_? Why is it shocking?" she asked. Dawn didn't like it when she was held information. Zinnia then looked around a bit, seemingly realizing something they didn't.

"Listen you two, it's been nice meeting you, but I've got to go elsewhere as of now, so I'll see you!" she hastily informed them and then ran off. Napoleon pleaded for her to explain, but she took off with her Salamence before he could stop her. Infernape drooped down, and Napoleon clenched his fist.

"Well that was a big waste of time, wasn't it?" he asked Dawn. She laughed at his slight anger.

"You can say that again," she replied, Piplup nodding along. However, Dawn still wondered why she came to _them_ of all people to explain herself. Was there something going on they weren't aware of?

"We should probably head to the pokemon center, right?" Napoleon suggested, breaking Dawn's train of thought. She didn't think that was too bad after what they had been through. She nodded.

"Yeah, why not?"

Suddenly as they were about to head over, a familiar cry for help pierced the air. They both whipped their heads towards the sound. Napoleon suddenly started jogging to check out what was happening. Dawn trailed behind a bit.

"Hey!" Napoleon shouted and then broke into a full sprint around a corner of buildings and into the path across from them. Dawn pleaded for him to wait as she attempted to catch up. When she turned the corner, she saw Napoleon facing a female in….a Team Magma suit. That was enough for her to pick up speed and stand at his side. That's when she noticed an all-too-familiar Mega Evolved Camperupt standing in front of Wally, the green haired trainer they had befriended on their journey.

"Courtney!" Napoleon scowled. She was their absolute adversary, worse than Maxie himself, and Napoleon wasn't about to let her go about her business.

Courtney growled. "If it isn't you two, always getting in my way everywhere I go," her piercing gaze met the two and anger flooded her. "It's about time I put a stop to that! Camperupt, go!" The massive Mega Evolved pokemon faced them and snorted, sending steam out of its nostrils. Napoleon shook his head. It was all too easy. He had destroyed Courtney multiple times before, and he wasn't about to let his streak be snapped now.

"Swampert, prepare for deployment!" he shouted as he unleashed the massive water and ground type. Dawn wasn't about to let Napoleon steal all of the fun, and hopped in.

"Piplup, let's go!" she ordered, and the small but formidable penguin took Swampert's side and prepared to attack.

* * *

Sirens blared as the room flared to life. Red flashing light filled the room as lab workers panicked and ran around in fear. Something horrible had been discovered. The Chief Executive came out in his white labcoat and thick glasses. He was a man of age, mid 40s, and was a bit taller than the rest. His presence sparked even louder panic.

"Sir! Quick here! Something terrible is happening!" one of the workers shouted. He wasted no time rushing to the side of him and got a look at the computer he was pointing towards. "The meteorite we were tracking suddenly changed course and is now targeting Hoenn!"

The Chief Executive, Dr. Cozmo, suddenly looked shocked, almost joining in on the panic, but with his experience, he knew that he had to stay calm more than anyone. It was hard, since this was a life-threatening problem that they couldn't ignore.

"That's strange, it's almost like it's…_alive_," he commented. The lab worker gave him a confused look, but then looked back at the screen.

"What do we do sir?" he asked him. Dr. Cozmo removed his glasses and thought about it. He really didn't know. "Sir?"

"You know son…I really don't know," he replied.

It was not well received.

* * *

Courtney growled as she returned her steaming Camperupt, that fell to a Swampert and Piplup that could've taken it alone. Napoleon was shaking his head while flipping Swampert's pokeball in his hand, and Dawn was just annoyed that she still existed and scowled at her.

"It was fun Courtney…now get lost!" Dawn taunted fiercely, Piplup adding along to her threat. Courtney simply growled at the pure strength of this duet. It was unbeatable. She shook her head.

"I swear…I will destroy you!" she yelled and then took off the other way.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Napoleon shouted back and then laughed. "What a waste of my time." He then returned his Swampert, who was basically yawning from the battle that they had. Napoleon then laughed as he clipped the pokeball back onto his belt.

"Wow Dawn, you've been salty recently!" he jokingly pointed out. She punched him in the arm playfully and he acted like it really hurt.

"I learn from the best!" she retorted. The two laughed along, but were interrupted by someone. It was the green haired trainer Wally, the one they forgot about entirely.

"Uh…thanks for saving me…I guess?" he thanked. Napoleon and Dawn realized what they did and Napoleon tried to play it off.

"Well, yeah that's why we came here….right?" Napoleon asked himself. Dawn rolled her eyes at his uncertainty and Piplup jumped back into her arms. Napoleon put his hand behind his head in embarrassment and let out an anxious laugh. Wally shook his head.

"Well, thanks anyway. I don't really know why she attacked me anyway…it was a bit strange," he pointed out. Napoleon nodded and crossed his arms. Team Magma doesn't attack people without reason. It really wasn't their style. Wally then became restless.

"Anyway, I need to go, this little encounter really threw me for a loop," Wally informed and then offered a handshake. Napoleon nodded and returned the shake.

"Take care of yourself bud," Napoleon warned and Wally nodded. He then waved to Dawn and took off down the street. Dawn shook her head.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked. It was something that was on her mind for a while now, and it wasn't entirely out of the question. Napoleon scoffed.

"I think he finds you _attractive_, but I doubt that he likes you in the way you're implying," Napoleon responded and they began to make their way back to the Pokemon Center.

"What's the difference?" Dawn laughed.

"It's like how I find May attractive, but I wouldn't want to date her," he explained, removing a smile from Dawn's face. They had met May along their journey and traveled with her a bit, but not too much.

"Isn't that something to tell me?" Dawn sarcastically retorted, making Napoleon laugh.

"Oh come on! You know how I feel!" he encouraged. Dawn shook her head and decided to push him further.

"No, obviously I don't." She was just pushing his buttons at this point, something she really knew how to do with ease. Napoleon was about to say something back when his Pokenav buzzed in his pocket, something that rarely ever happened. He pulled it out with a confused look. He then pressed the "answer" button, which he never pressed. It popped up, causing Napoleon to jump from the sudden move. He then placed it to his ear and listened.

"Hello? Is this Napoleon?" a voice asked. Napoleon waited a moment and recognized the voice eventually.

"This is him…Steven," he responded with a smile on his face. Dawn suddenly didn't seem as concerned when she heard his name.

"Ah, so you _do _recognize my voice! That's great, because this communication thing is a bit new for us and we rarely use it," Steven paused for a second. "Anyway, I have urgent news for you and Dawn."

Napoleon nodded to Dawn and she nodded back. "OK, well what is it?"

Steven sighed for a bit, and then continued. "It's not really news for the public…if you could please come to Rustboro City, that would be more ideal for us," he finished. Napoleon nodded.

"Not a problem, we'll be on our way immediately!" Napoleon responded and then hung up. He then put his pokenav away and looked to Dawn.

"We need to go now," he briefly informed her and then sped off. Dawn growled in annoyance and chased after him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Napoleon looked back as he ran.

"Rustboro! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The sky was perfect, without a cloud in the sky, but that was a part of the fact that she was above the clouds at this point. A stone pillar stood in front of her, not cleanly carved, just a rugged stone with no particular shape whatsoever. She had black hair and crimson eyes and wore a raggedy cape around her neck that went down to her torso. Next to her stood a small Whismur, and it stared along with her.

"Beautiful isn't it? The sky," Zinnia was her name, and her Whismur replied with a strange noise. Zinnia laughed as she seemed to understand. "Of course we'll be able to stop it! It's just how we get the pieces is the hard part," Zinnia looked up at the sky and breathed in the sight. "Those two we met earlier made it a bit more difficult when they stopped the two ancient pokemon from causing enough havoc, not like that's a bad thing of course."

Zinnia had been around long enough to know that she was a fighter, and she wasn't about to give up now. Whismur whined at her indecision and Zinnia smiled. "There's no need to worry. I will always protect you…Aster."

* * *

**I know, I know, a LOT of set up at this point. Just bear with me…this story is going to be great, I know it. The next chapter will introduce the villain and a **_**bit **_**of backstory, so a bit more set up for one more chapter. By chapter 3, the story will pick up I promise! Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm back to 100% production and school is almost over! YEEEEAAAHH! See you next chapter (probably over the weekend)!**


	3. Passion

**Just to warn you, there is a mature scene in this chapter, let me know if I should change the rating.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Computers below him flashed about, and operators worked away at their assignments, important ones at that. He sat in the chair where his former leader would sit, until he…well…passed on. In front of him was the Hoenn region displayed on a massive screen, and it displayed multiple cameras around the region that were being "barrowed" by them.

The man in the chair had only one reason for existence: vengeance. After what _they_ did to him and the rest of his accomplices and destroyed all that they had worked for, little mercy would be left inside of him. He knew full well who he was looking for, and what he was looking for as well. He also was well aware of the coming disaster, and was going to take the chance to strike. Behind him, he heard one of the grunts following up behind his chair.

"What is it?" he asked coldly. He never showed any sort of cheery emotion, and kept it serious as much as possible. The grunt shifted his stance into a formal salute.

"Sir, we may have found what you are looking for," he responded. The man in the chair simply gestured him to display it on screen. A camera was giving him the scene of Rustboro City and the Devon Corp. building, and he spotted two figures walking up to the front door.

"Zoom in on the two people," he ordered. The grunt nodded and shouted an order to the operators downstairs. Soon enough, he got a clear image of the two. He smiled and then got up from his chair. His smiled had evil intentions of its own it seemed as he got a good look at the two.

"The girl…yes she's one of the trio that put us here," he shouted. The grunt suddenly was confused.

"And the male?" he asked. The man in the chair looked to the left of the female and his smile faded to an intense rage. He grasped the two handrails with great anger and stared him down. He looked confident and strong…not one of the three he was searching for, but close enough. He suddenly smiled and began to laugh.

"So…it's good to see that you've found you're way. I _really_ hope you remember _me_…because now that I've found you, I won't stop until I have you…_Neptune_."

* * *

The door for the Devon Corporation building slid open for Napoleon and Dawn as they entered. The two were going on about their journey through Hoenn.

Napoleon laughed. "Remember when you fell off the stage when you received your fifth ribbon?" Napoleon brought up once again the embarrassing moment that Dawn wished she had forgotten. He received a friendly punch in the arm for it, something she had used often.

"Whatever, jerk," she laughed as he rubbed his arm. Napoleon then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I do it because I care, Dawn," he laughed. She laughed along as Piplup found his way out of her suffocating grip and landed next to Infernape. The tiny penguin climbed up on the fire-type's back, getting a smiled from him and he kept on behind the "couple".

"I appreciate it," Dawn replied sarcastically as she hugged him back. They eventually walked right past who they wanted to meet since they were so involved in each other instead of paying attention.

"Can I help you two love birds?" he joked behind them. Napoleon looked behind his shoulder and noticed the man behind him. His silver hair didn't exactly make it hard. He let go of Dawn to her disliking for his sudden pull away.

"Napoleon, wha-….oh, hey Steven!" she greeted with a smile. He nodded and then quietly gestured them to follow. Dawn looked up to Napoleon and blushed from embarrassment, Napoleon smiling at her to try to cheer her up. Steven led them to the third level through many rooms of the corporation, where they met Mr. Stone, the CEO of the company. Steven led them to his desk and gestured them to stand in front of him. They confusingly complied, even with chairs behind them. Mr. Stone smiled at them.

"Ahh! So you're the two my son here was talking about! It's good to meet you! Please do have a seat," he offered and they took without a problem.

"Yes…it's good to meet you, but why are we here?" Dawn asked. The whole situation was strange to her; getting called to Devon Corp didn't happen to very many people. Then again, she and Napoleon were good friends with the current Champion, and Napoleon goes back to his early days with him. Dawn had only met the champion early on in Dewford Cave, and then when Southern Island was attacked by Team Magma. Steven did have his ways.

Mr. Stone shuffled in his chair. "Yes, yes, we just have some…disturbing…news to share with only trusted trainers like you." Hearing that definitely got Napoleon interested, while Dawn was still cautious with all of the obscurity. She looked over to him to find some sympathy for skepticism, but turned to see that Napoleon sat back in a care-free, but confident pose, almost as if he was entitled to something. He was always this way, in over his head in some cases, but never ceased to back up his claims. As long as Dawn had known him, he had never fallen before her, something that made her nervous, because she had no idea how he would take an enemy he couldn't defeat, which was not very many people…_if anyone_.

"Go on," Napoleon urged. Mr. Stone nodded and shifted himself back into a normal sitting position. Dawn was getting more and more annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't just tell them what the problem is.

"I'm going to make this as simple as I can. 3,000 years ago, there was a great war between pokemon and people. Many were lost during the conflict, but the main thing was that a weapon of ultimate power destroyed all life in order to silence the conflict. Since then, Hoenn has been threatened with countless disasters, continually getting worse. And now, as horrifying as it sounds, a meteorite, 6 miles in diameter, is on course to impact Hoenn and destroy it as we know it," Mr. Stone finished. Napoleon's head slumped down as his confident demeanor vanished. Dawn couldn't help but let a tear fall, which she wiped away quickly to try to keep her integrity. "We have called you two here today so you can help us avert the crisis."

Napoleon looked up. "What's the plan?" He was never the one to back down from adversity; some almost considered a weakness of his.

Mr. Stone nodded. "Care to explain Steven?"

His son nodded in compliance. "Not at all. As of now, our plan is basic, and one of the components we need is a Meteorite Shard from Dewford Cave. We were hoping that you could do that for us."

Dawn looked a bit skeptical, but she decided to keep quiet and let Napoleon do the talking. Napoleon nodded quickly. "We'll get right on it."

Steven nodded. "Good, I'm off to the Mossdeep Space Center to figure out the rest of the plan. Good luck." Steven then nodded to his father and made his way out of the building. Napoleon and Dawn arose from their chairs.

"Good luck you two, and stay safe," Mr. Stone warned. Napoleon nodded and then gestured to Dawn for them to leave.

* * *

Napoleon and Dawn were outside of Devon Corp. when Dawn stopped.

"Wait Napoleon," she urged. He turned back to her. It had got a bit later in the day, and the sun was about to disappear behind the horizon. Dawn's expression was full of worry, something that Napoleon easily picked out. She had her head down when she began to speak.

"Are you sure we should do this?" she asked him. Napoleon looked at her with a shocked face.

"Y-yeah, why not? You know that we die if we don't do anything about it, right?" Napoleon tried to put the gravity of the situation on Dawn to convince her, which didn't seem to faze her.

"Not if we leave here, and go back to Sinnoh," she suggested. Napoleon crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You know I can't do that Dawn," he stated. If it were anyone else, he would've called them a coward and be done with it, but this was Dawn he was talking to. She was a girl that he had taking quite a liking to, and his 18 year old self wouldn't mind dating her or _anything_ like that. He was a year older than Dawn, her being 17, and truly stunning in his eyes. He wasn't sure if she felt the same about him, but he had a feeling she took some liking for him.

Dawn began to tear up a bit before she spoke. "But…Napoleon…what if you get hurt? I couldn't bear the thought of," she paused and Napoleon noticed a blush appear on her face. "…a good friend…of mine disappearing. There are some evil people out there who will no doubt take advantage of the situation…and you."

Napoleon couldn't help but appreciate the worry coming from his female companion, but he was a fighter, and not about to give up for any reason. He simply opened up his arms, and she slowly made her way into his chest. Due to his height, she had to lift her head up to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Dawn rested into his hold and enjoyed the warmth. His frame was definitely built, since he had spent the last 8 years of his life traveling and was in amazing shape. She slowly moved her hands up his back and onto his shoulder blades. She never really realized how attractive she found him, and shoved all ideas of that out the window. She never forgot the time she spent with him when his Garchomp fell and of course when they climbed the tower together. It was a time that she cherished and wished she could spend more time with him, which was why she was traveling with him in the first place.

"Don't worry Dawn, I wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt you or me, I promise you that," he whispered to her. Dawn then sighed, which made Napoleon feel more assured in regard to her concern. She suddenly lifted her head to meet his eye-level. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Napoleon met it with passion and returned the romance. Eventually they were both inundated on each other, Napoleon's hand working on her back, and Dawn kept latched onto his neck. When they eventually pulled away, Napoleon laughed.

"I guess we could take a detour before Dewford can't we?" he replied. Dawn laughed and went in for more.

* * *

Napoleon's eyes opened to the hotel ceiling. It took him some time to realize his clothing situation. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and saw that his clothes were sprayed around the bed. He then looked to his left and saw Dawn, covered by the bedsheets, but still looked beautiful in his eyes. He then turned to the right and fetched his undergarments and slipped them on. He noticed his poketch on the nightstand and he attached it to his left wrist. Dawn shuffled in the bed and yawned.

"Good morning," she greeted. Napoleon nodded and shook his head.

"You too," he replied. He stretched his arms out. He knew that Dawn was basking in his built and muscular figure and smiled. Getting up from the bed, he picked up each of his clothing pieces. "Well, don't take too long, we've got work to do."

Dawn sighed with a smile. "Such a buzzkill." Napoleon laughed and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When he finished, he walked into Dawn fully clothed this time and working on her hair with a blow-dryer and a brush. She looked over to him as he emerged and smiled.

"You really messed my hair up, good job," she joked. Napoleon shook his head as she worked on her hair.

"Sorry, that's really all I can say," he apologized. Dawn shook her head and kept on.

When she eventually finished, which was a long while, she plopped on her white hat and presented herself to Napoleon. "How do I look?" she asked. Napoleon smiled and made his way towards her.

"You look wonderful Dawn," he replied before he kissed her. She returned without any dispute and moaned in pleasure. When they pulled away, Napoleon added, "Now let's go save the world."

Dawn nodded. He then led her out with a smile and she gladly made her way out along with him.

* * *

**Wow. Now I don't plan on changing the rating with that chapter, but PM me if you think otherwise, but I believe us teens can handle it. Other than that, that should be the end of the set-up and the story will begin to unfold. I also want to know your opinion of Napoleon and Dawn's relationship, did I go too fast? Or was the first story enough? Or do you just disagree with it? Anything is OK, I just want some kind of feedback for this story. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Resolve

**Chapter 3**

Dewford Cave was not something neither Napoleon nor Dawn was too fond of. The constant Whismurs that appeared were annoying enough, and on top of that, it was dark. However, with the fate of Hoenn in the balance, it was necessary for them to progress. Using Infernape's flaming head, they traversed the darkness with the light that they were given.

"Where will we find a meteorite shard anyway?" Dawn asked. Napoleon shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know," he responded bluntly. Dawn groaned at his indecision and continued down the dark path. Suddenly, a cut out of the side of the path came up and looked lighted. Napoleon turned into it to see a stone stairway that led down to a cavern.

"This way," he pointed and Dawn followed. When they reached the end of the staircase, a grand chamber stood in front of them. Straight ahead was a mural of the legendary pokemon, Groudon. They then looked ahead, and Napoleon grumbled. It was Zinnia.

She turned around to see them and smiled. "What do you know? They actually showed up!" she blurted. "I was hoping to see you two here!"

Napoleon groaned. "Yeah…I sure am glad _you're _here."

Dawn walked ahead with Piplup in her arms towards Zinnia. "Care to explain why you care about us so much?" Dawn challenged. Zinnia pulled back repulsively and tried to get some sympathy from Napoleon, but only got his arms raised halfway giving her the impression that she was on her own. The black haired female smiled and held her arms up defensively.

"Ok, ok, calm down now, I can explain!" she defended. Dawn had her hands at her hips and expected an answer quickly. "I'm assuming that you're aware of the meteorite crisis? You are? Good, because that's a big reason why I need your help."

Napoleon shook his head and sighed. "I'm listening."

Zinnia smiled. "Good boy!" Zinnia called him and got a disgusting look from him. "I was hoping you would be on board!" She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a glistening stone, a meteorite shard. Dawn suddenly let up a bit.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. Zinnia smiled.

"Now that I have your attention-," she was interrupted by a Dark Pulse that ripped through the chamber. It nailed Zinnia in the chest and knocked the shard out of her hand and landed on the stone floor. Napoleon whirled around to see a Toxicroak and its master, a pairing all too familiar. When they stepped out of the shadows, grunts in light blue hair and black suits marked with the Team Galactic G surrounded the three. Dawn helped up Zinnia while Napoleon shook with rage.

"SATURN!" he shouted. On cue, the blue haired commander of Team Galactic revealed himself and had an evil smile on his face. Napoleon's Infernape took his trainer's side and roared with intense rage, causing the bonfire on his head blaze intensely. Dawn growled.

"Team Galactic? I thought we sent you goons packing years ago?!" Dawn cursed, causing Zinnia to look at her strangely. Saturn laughed.

"Napoleon, or should I say, _Commander Neptune_, it's about time I found you," he taunted.

Napoleon clenched his fist. "How dare you associate me with Team Galactic?!" Infernape roared to add to his intensity. Dawn was shocked. Who was this Neptune he spoke of?

"Dawn is it? You look confused," Saturn continued, and received a growl from her. "Allow me to educate the ignorant. A good 3 years ago, this 'friend' of yours was a proud commander of Team Galactic, a good one at that."

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Napoleon was a member of Team Galactic? How could he? "Napoleon…is this true?" she asked him. The trainer in the red cap and sleeved shirt let up on some of the rage and replied.

"Yes…Dawn…I was once a member of Team Galactic," he replied, getting a disgusted look from her, igniting his anger. "But not in the way that you think!"

Dawn shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had actually slept with him now. "Enlighten me."

Napoleon shook his head and then turned to Saturn. "I'll deal with _you_ in a minute!" Saturn nodded and allowed him to explain himself. He then turned back to Dawn. "When I was 15, I was in Veilstone city when I came across their HQ. At the time, I wanted nothing more than to find Dialga and Palkia, and when I heard that their mission included them, I joined and got accepted shockingly for my age. I quickly became a commander with the power of my pokemon and Cyrus took a liking to me. I was called Commander Neptune, and I stayed for about 6 months when I was given a job that included a kidnapping, which I declined in disgust at the fact that they would ask me to do such a thing, and I left," he then turned back to Saturn. "Something that seems like they're still hung up on I guess."

Dawn looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe that she was so quick to doubt Napoleon's morals, and shook her head. "I'm sorry Napoleon." She received a nod from him when he then turned his full attention back to Saturn.

"Now that you've failed to sway my friends against me, get lost!" he threatened and grabbed one of his pokeballs. "Metagross, prepare for deployment!" The massive steel type appeared in front of him and let out a metallic roar at Toxicroak. Infernape took Napoleon's side, still seething with anger. The Galactic grunts moved in on the trio despite the formidable Metagross. Dawn and Zinnia wasted no time.

"Togekiss, let's go!" Dawn shouted.

"Salamence, it's time!" Zinnia followed. Togekiss and Salamence appeared side by side and roared. Salamence caused some grunts to back off from its intimidating pose. Napoleon smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he smiled. Dawn and Zinnia took his back and nodded, prepared to fight. As the three powerful pokemon reared up, Saturn raised his hand.

"Retreat!" he shouted, getting a shocked look from the three. The grunts wasted no time filing out of the chamber and back up the staircase. "Sorry Neptune, we'll have to dance another time. Important things must be done." He said before he followed his men out. Infernape met Toxicroak's gaze and growled violently, while Toxicroak scoffed.

"Coward!" Napoleon shouted before he shook his head. When the chamber cleared, he was afraid to look Dawn in the eye after what she had learned. Zinnia broke the silence as she picked up the meteorite shard that she dropped.

"Here it is," she said as she picked it up. "Napoleon, Dawn, take this, and keep it safe." Napoleon nodded and received the shard from Zinnia, placing it in his backpack. She then returned her massive Salamence. "Well, I'm off again. Try to avoid those goons, but it seems like you two have a history with them."

Napoleon and Dawn nodded before she took off back the way they came. He still wasn't comfortable with interacting with Dawn, so he tried to gesture her to follow him out.

"Wait, you still have some explaining to do," Dawn stopped him, arms crossed. Napoleon pointed his head towards the ceiling as he failed to escape and turned around. When he didn't say anything, Dawn gestured him to "go on" and he shook his head.

"It's a long story," Napoleon tried to keep it simple and ward her away from the conversation.

"I've got all day with you, especially since I let you _sleep_ with me. I think I deserve to know what you've got stored," Dawn was frigid with him, not letting up an inch. Napoleon shook his head.

"Can we just save this for later?" Napoleon pleaded. Dawn shook her head and sat down in defiance.

"I'm here, now tell me," she said for probably the last time. Napoleon groaned and realized that he had no choice. He wasn't about to walk out on her, especially after what they've been through so far. He took a seat in front of her.

"If you want the whole story, here goes…"

* * *

_ Cyrus stood at his desk, very pleased. His new recruit, going by the name of Napoleon, has turned out to be one of the strongest trainers he has ever come across, at such a young age as well. The black haired boy now had his hair grown out a little longer, but remained short for the most part. His eyes were full of confidence and power, something Cyrus valued quite a bit._

_ "Young Napoleon, or should I say, Commander Neptune, you have asserted yourself as my top asset for this organization, and I plan to use you in the field soon enough," Cyrus congratulated. Neptune nodded._

_ "Of course Cyrus, I am honored to be such of an importance. I plan to make you proud of me one day," Neptune thanked. He was only here for one reason: get to Dialga and Palkia. Nothing else of course, since he found the outfits ridiculous and silly for his taste, but nonetheless joined._

_ "Your first task will be to investigate the location of Spear Pillar, and you will start with Mount Coronet," Cyrus ordered. Neptune nodded and made his way out without permission, since he knew how it worked around the place. He would finally get to make progress towards his dream, at last._

* * *

_ Neptune and Saturn never got along well. Since Neptune showed up, Saturn had almost been replaced as Cyrus's right hand man. Saturn had attempted to get Neptune framed and demoted, but failed multiple times, however managed to keep his intentions a secret. When he learned that Neptune didn't plan on fulfilling his next orders, which involved the thieving of pokemon, he jumped on the opportunity._

_ Saturn gathered men, and the support of Commander Mars, since she had distaste for children, and filed into Cyrus' room. When he noticed the bundle, he was startled._

_ "What is this?" he demanded. "Answer me!" _

_ Saturn shook his head. "We have no intentions of overthrowing you sir, but we have concerns regarding Commander Neptune."_

_ Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "And these concerns are?" _

_ Saturn cleared his throat and continued. "We have learned that Neptune has no intention of carrying out his next set of orders, and is violating Galactic code."_

_ Cyrus shook his head. "I told you Sa-," Cyrus was interrupted by a security alert. It opened to show Neptune, now Napoleon, fleeing from the HQ._

_ "Should we pursue?" Mars asked him. Cyrus shook his head, getting a groan from her and Saturn._

_ "Let him go, he will pay in time."_

* * *

Dawn nodded as he finished. "They just let you go?"

Napoleon nodded. "Basically, yes, I really have no idea why they would just let a former member run off like that," he added.

Dawn smiled. "Maybe Cyrus had a good side to him and saw that you deserved a second chance at life." Napoleon smiled back and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, maybe," he replied. It was good to see that Dawn had some kind of resolve for the past events that had transpired in his life. She then got up from the stone floor and brushed herself off, Napoleon following suit.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again please," she finished before hugging him. Napoleon returned the hug.

"Of course, I regret it to this day," he assured. Dawn smiled and looked up to him, giving him a passionate kiss to hopefully help his spirits.

"Good, don't worry about it anymore," she soothed. Napoleon nodded before the two let go. The two then made their way out of the chamber and into the main cave and to Dewford Town.

* * *

**So, some action finally, nice. The next chapter will kick off the first stages of the epic finish that I've planned, so stay tuned for more chapters coming up. School ends tomorrow for me, so I'll have a lot of time to write!**


	5. Realization

**Chapter 4**

_"You will become my greatest asset, and you will accomplish all you wish!" Cyrus yelled. Napoleon stood across from his new leader, and nodded._

_ "Yes sir! I promise you that!" he replied. Napoleon smiled almost evilly, feeling a sense of great power course through him. He was honored to work with Cyrus._

_ "No, I need more!" he shouted suddenly. Napoleon gasped in confusion. Suddenly, Cyrus' head became Saturn's. "You are a traitor, and not a true member of Team Galactic!" he then shouted. Napoleon was enraged._

_ "You're wrong! I could never betray Cyrus!" Napoleon defended. Saturn then smiled and laughed._

_ "You're weak, and a child! A worthless child!" he taunted. Napoleon was engulfed in pure rage. "You will never become like me!"_

_ "You want power?" Napoleon shouted and grabbed one of his pokeballs. "I'll show you power!"_

* * *

"Napoleon, wake up!" Dawn's voice pierced his conscience as his vision cleared to show the dark room of their hotel in Mossdeep City. After they had made it to the island, it was well past their point for rest, so they decided to kick back for the night. Now, Napoleon saw that he had drawn out a pokeball, specifically Salamence's pokeball and almost threw it out in his sleep. Dawn was to his left grabbing the arm that held the pokeball.

"Are you OK? You were having a terrible dream!" she asked in deep concern. Napoleon tried to smack himself back into reality. He then nodded to her before getting up out of bed and grabbing his red cap. In his white shirt and black sweatpants, he walked out the door. "Where are you going?" she asked before he left.

"Out, I need to clear my mind a bit," he said briefly before he shut the door behind him. Dawn shook her head in annoyance and grabbed her white hat to follow him.

* * *

After a little search, Dawn was able to catch up to Napoleon. He stood on a ledge overlooking the sea, pondering. She jogged a bit before she slowed down as she got close to him.

"Napoleon?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Napoleon shook his head and chuckled a bit. He then returned his gaze to the sea.

"I don't know, I guess my time with Team Galactic is starting to come back to bite me, just as I expected one day it would," Napoleon answered. Dawn kept her gaze upon him as he continued to look out at the sea. "It was definitely some of my darkest days I'll admit."

Dawn scoffed. "I'll bet. Those crooks were some of the craziest people I've ever come across. The light blue hair…just ew." Dawn had a disgusted look on her face that made Napoleon laugh. "I remember at Fuego Ironworks when Jupiter offered for us to join Team Galactic. I think you can imagine my response."

Napoleon nodded. "Ash told me about it, he said it was priceless!" Dawn laughed. Those were the good times in her life. When she traveled with Ash and Brock, and then when Napoleon came along for the final leg after the Veras Town incident.

Ash. Dawn smiled to herself. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other. Ash was great. He had everything any girl would want in a man. She laughed to herself when she remembered Lyra, and how she called Ash "quite a catch" when they were trapped in Valley Windworks. She then remembered how Lyra asked her if Ash was her boyfriend, and mentioned that a boyfriend should've been the first thing she thought about. At the time, it seemed crazy, but now, with what she's been through, she learned that Lyra was right all along.

She then looked at Napoleon, who was still looking towards the sea. Did she really love him, or was she just alone and sick from missing Ash that she paired up with Napoleon? Something about their relationship was…_off_. Dawn then looked away. It was a legitimate concern to her now.

"Alright, I need some sleep, so I'm going to try again I guess," Napoleon broke the silence. When he walked back, and Dawn didn't follow, he turned. "Coming?"

Dawn shook her head. "I'll catch up." Napoleon nodded and made his way back. She knew it, her true crush was Ash, and that she would meet him as soon as the conflict in Hoenn was resolved. Dawn then turned back towards the hotel and made her way back.

* * *

The Mossdeep Space Center was located on the highest hill of the island, and the rocket placed behind it made it easy to spot. Napoleon and Dawn made their way up the steps that led to the building atop the hill. Napoleon had the shard and placed it in his pocket for accessibility as they entered. The main lobby was large, with a reception desk to their left, and a large window ahead of them displaying the rocket. As they walked on, they noticed a woman standing in front of a hallway that led to another building. As they walked towards her, she stopped them.

"Ah, you two must be Napoleon and Dawn, Steven is expecting you two. Right this way please," she gestured. Napoleon and Dawn followed her as she led them down the hall. They eventually were in a large room full of rows of computers and a large screen that displayed scientific images that they didn't bother to check out. What really mattered was standing ahead of them with a middle-aged man in a white lab coat.

"Steven!" Napoleon called. The silver haired champion of Hoenn looked up and noticed the two and waved them over.

"It's good to see that you've made it, this is Dr. Cozmo, the head scientist of this lab," Steven introduced. Napoleon shook hands with him while Dawn gave him a quick smile and wave.

"Great to meet you two, Steven has told me all about you!" he complimented. Dawn blushed while Napoleon simply nodded. Napoleon then reached into his pocket and fished out the shard.

"We got it," he stated and then handed it to Dr. Cozmo. "But, what do we need it for?" Napoleon was wondering why they went to all the trouble for something so small.

Dr. Cozmo smiled. "Ah, well allow me to give you the outline of our plan!" Cozmo pulled out a small remote from his pocket and clicked one of the buttons. The screen began to project images of their plan. "As of now, our overall goal is to remove the meteor completely. How will we do that? Simple, we'll teleport it out."

Dawn sweatdropped. "Doesn't sound so simple to me."

Dr. Cozmo laughed. "Yes of course, it isn't, but the basic gist is that we'll be using the infinity energy like in a mega evolution, and combined with the power of the teleportation pads used by some corporations, we can send it away somewhere else!"

Suddenly, a slow clap sounded from behind them, and they turned to see…Zinnia. Napoleon crossed his arms while Dawn rolled her eyes. "What is it now?" Dawn asked in annoyance. Zinnia just kept clapping and then began to laugh.

"How did you get in here?" Steven asked. Zinnia shook her head.

"Man, you guys make me laugh sometimes," she replied, ignoring Steven's question. Napoleon shook his head. Dr. Cozmo was just confused. "Teleporting a meteor away? Really? You guys lack some good imagination."

Napoleon rolled his eyes. "Got a better idea?!" Zinnia suddenly looked shocked, and then tried to get Dawn to agree, but no luck.

"You don't? Wow, I expected more from you Napoleon…_a lot_ more," she scolded. Napoleon scoffed.

"Why do I even listen to you? All you really do is bug me anyway. Go home kid," Napoleon shook his head and turned his back on her. Zinnia looked insulted.

"Who are you?" Dr. Cozmo asked. Dawn shook her head.

"You'll be here for days, don't even bother," she insisted. Zinnia grabbed Napoleon's shoulder and whipped him around.

"Who do you think you are?! We're on the same side!" Zinnia yelled. Napoleon towered over her.

"Are we?! I don't even know who you really are! How can I trust you if you're so secretive?" Napoleon snapped back. Zinnia shook her head and laughed, causing Napoleon to almost lose it. He had had enough.

"Because I know how to get to Sky Pillar," she stated. Napoleon stopped in his tracks. Once again, this girl had caught his attention.

"I'm listening," Napoleon sighed. Zinnia nodded and smiled. Steven, Dawn, and Dr. Cozmo looked on in confusion.

"I know how to stop the meteor, and I need you to do it," Zinnia finally revealed her intentions. Steven interjected.

"Are you telling me that you plan on summoning Rayquaza to destroy the meteor? How are you going to do that?" Steven questioned.

Zinnia clapped. "Good to know that you're listening! It's simple, we head to the top of Sky Pillar, Napoleon rides the beast into the sky, and boom! The meteor is no more!"

Dr. Cozmo wasn't so sure. "I don't th-,"

"Alright, sounds simple enough. Let's give it a shot," Napoleon interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked. "In order to do that, you'll need a way in, and you need to speak to Wallace for that."

Dawn smiled. "No need to worry! I know him quite well, it won't be hard!" Napoleon and Zinnia smiled, it was good to know that Dawn was on board.

"Well than, what a-," Zinnia was interrupted by flashing red lights blaring in the lab. Dr. Cozmo whirled around to his workers for an answer.

"Sir, we have detected a large ship in the area of Sky Pillar, putting on screen now," one of the workers replied. On the screen was a large airship, and on it, was a yellow G symbol for Team Galactic. "It seems like they have come for Rayquaza, or something very similar to it!"

Napoleon growled. "Saturn has been really busy I guess."

Steven shook his head. "If it is that way, and they intend on summoning Rayquaza for their own bidding, then we have little time. Napoleon, Dawn, the time has come for you to use your orbs," he finished. The two gasped.

"Are you…sure?" Dawn asked. Steven nodded.

"Only the power of Groudon and Kyogre at this point will bring an end to Team Galactic, and if push comes to shove, to the meteor," Steven added.

"But to do that, we need the Magma and Aqua suits repaired since they are still damaged from our previous encounter," Napoleon informed. Dr. Cozmo smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Leave that to me," he assured. Napoleon smiled.

"Good, what about you Zinnia?" he asked. The black haired girl shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of those goons, I'll head down, and I'll meet you two at the top!" she finished before running off to their surprise.

"Always in a hurry…," Dawn interjected. Steven clenched his fist.

"There's not time to waste, time to get to work!" he encouraged.

* * *

"We'll need both of your DNA so we can program the suits to only work with you," Dr. Cozmo informed Napoleon and Dawn. They both placed their thumbs on a scanner as it scanned. The stood in an observation room above a crew at work upgrading and revamping the red and blue suits that they had received from the two teams to stop the Super-Ancient pokemon.

Dr. Cozmo examined the DNA as it came into his computer. He chuckled a little bit. "Related?" he asked. They both gave him a funny look.

"N-no, doctor, we're not," Dawn assured. Cozmo turned in his chair and gave her a funny look.

"Are you sure? It says here that you two have a relation in some way," he insisted. "Here, look." The doctor typed in a few codes and it zoomed in on the two strands in the same place. Napoleon and Dawn moved in closer. "See? The basic pattern suggests that…oh my."

"What? What is it?" Napoleon asked with great concern. Dr. Cozmo turned in his chair towards the two.

"It suggests that you two are brother and sister."

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaa? Hopefully I got you there, maybe I rushed the plot a bit I'll admit, but I'm ready for the epic finale! I'll see you maybe next week for the next chapter. I'm guessing around 3-5 left!**


	6. Supremacy

**Chapter 5**

Napoleon and Dawn sat across from each other, finding it hard to even look each other in the eye. The jet they were taking to Sky Pillar rocked from turbulence before stabilizing. Napoleon was in the red Magma Suit, and covered him from the neck down. His helmet had been reconfigured to fold back so he could activate it at will. Dawn was in a very similar suit, however blue and also outfitted with the retractable helmet. They both had a cavity in the center of their suits that was used to hold their respective orbs when used.

The jet cabin was dark, and was only lit by a red light above them. They were alone; the only two who had come along were in the cockpit, being Steven and Wallace. It was quiet; neither of them had recovered from what they had learned. Napoleon decided to break the silence.

"So uh, hey sis," Napoleon tried to spark some conversation since they still had a lot of time before they arrived at Sky Pillar. Dawn just looked down and gulped. How did it happen? Who was their mother? Who was their father? All of it didn't make any sense.

Dawn shook her head, but still looked down at the floor. "Hi." She mustered out of herself. Napoleon didn't seem to be in the mood to laugh, which he normally would've due to her meek response. Napoleon tried to continue.

"So um, I don't really know what to say, especially since…well, you know," Napoleon continued. Dawn simply nodded her head. Napoleon sighed, a little annoyed. "You know Dawn, I'm still a person, and if anything you should still speak to me."

That seemed to get Dawn out of her trance of sorts, and she looked up. She sighed. "I know. I'm just shocked beyond all belief that me and you are…are…the way we are," she finished. Dawn didn't know what to think at this point. However, it all made sense. Dawn lived with a single mother, and Napoleon never really shared his childhood with her, which means it was possible that his father was hers as well. "Napoleon, who raised you?" she asked.

Napoleon sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "I never told you did I?" Dawn shook her head. Napoleon nodded and continued. "Well, here goes. Apparently, when I was born, my parents divorced soon after, and my father took me in and raised me. His name was…Robert, yes, Robert Black. He actually was a trainer himself, and won all eight badges in Sinnoh. Challenged Cynthia, like me, and lost, like me, but the one thing I remember the most about him was that he was a former Team Galactic member."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Wow, you have a history with villains I guess." She had her arms crossed now, and was paying close attention to Napoleon as he spoke.

Shrugging off Dawn's comment, he continued, "He left without consent one day, and they sent him a warning. Then, after I had left for my own journey, and he had not responded, I learned that they had him killed."

Dawn was silent after that. Napoleon's life outside of battling was an absolute wreck. From his Team Galactic Days, to now realizing that his father had been killed by Team Galactic, Dawn now knew why he chose to keep it all to himself. She then realized that _her _father was dead, but since she never really knew him at all, it didn't affect her much at all.

It all came together now, why Napoleon hated Team Galactic so much, and maybe why he attempted to leave on his own, and succeeded this time. He must've left as soon as he figured it out, but Dawn didn't bother asking him since he was already going through enough as of now.

The jet rocked once more from turbulence, causing Dawn to grab the nearest rail to maintain herself. When it eventually stopped, Napoleon laughed. "I have no idea how I found you attractive."

Dawn laughed along at the joke. "Yeah, I'm not quite sure either. I guess when you have no idea; it's no different than two strangers!" Napoleon nodded and sat back in his seat. Even though Dawn was his sister, she could still be a joy to talk to. "Actually Napoleon," Dawn continued, causing him to look up once more. "I think…I'm going to Unova after this…to," she paused.

Napoleon smiled as she struggled to find her words. He knew exactly what this was. "To see Ash, huh?" Dawn quickly looked up and blushed, then tried to smile her way out of it.

"Yeah, that's it! You know…it's just been…so long, hehe," she answered. Napoleon shook his head.

"Now Dawn, you aren't doing a very good job at hiding anything."

"Hiding what?" Dawn continued. Napoleon rolled his eyes and waved in the air.

"Forget about it," he said in an annoyed tone, although smiling. Dawn didn't know how to put it to Napoleon. She wanted to see Ash again, not just to meet her old friend, but to confess something that she held in for all that time while she was in Sinnoh, traveling with Ash and Brock, something that she regrets to this day.

After about 10 minutes, the overhead screen flared to life displaying Wallace and Steven in the cockpit. "Dawn, we're at the drop point, ready yourself," Wallace informed before the screen flashed off once again. She then looked over to Napoleon, who nodded. She gulped a bit in fear, but nonetheless unbuckled herself from her seat. She then stood in front of the door, Napoleon following her from behind. As soon as the jet came to a stop, she pressed the button and the door flew open. Under her was the open sea, and the sun shown in the sky. Dawn then felt Napoleon's arm on her shoulder, and he pointed down.

"Remember, as soon as it appears, make your way to Sky Pillar as fast as possible. We'll meet you there," Napoleon went over the plan with her. When she still looked down in slight fear, Napoleon reached into her backpack. "Here," he said before he handed her the blue orb. She looked at it for a second before taking it in her own. Before she jumped, Napoleon stopped her. "Hey, you'll do great, I know it."

Dawn took a deep breath and then smiled. "Thanks Napoleon, for everything," before she hugged him. When they let go, she turned towards the opening. She placed the blue orb in her chest cavity, and her helmet unfolded on to her head. As the orb began to glow, her suit did as well, enveloping her in streams of blue energy. When she finally jumped, a downpour whipped up, and the door shut in front of him. The jet then took off to avoid the massive storm that was brewing.

* * *

She kept falling; her visor was filled with raindrops that smacked up against it. The visor displayed the suit's power levels, her heartbeat, and the status of Kyogre. She then looked to see a pillar of light that appeared out of the sea and enveloped her. When she could finally see again, she landed on the massive pokemon, Kyogre. It was much larger, and had streams of green all over its body, indicating that it was in its Primal form. It let out a grand roar and lifted its massive fins in the air. The downpour continued to fall, and Dawn held her positon atop Primal Kyogre.

"**What brings you to summon me?**" Kyogre asked. Dawn was slightly caught off guard by this, but she soon realized that the suit allowed her to communicate with it.

"There is a great crisis brewing, and your help is needed in order to protect Hoenn," Dawn responded. "I need you to head towards Sky Pillar!"

Kyogre roared once more and then began to bat its fins on the water and increased speed exponentially. Dawn realized that the orb's energies were locking her onto Kyogre's back, and that she would not fall off. The massive blue pokemon began to skip water until it made a massive leap and plunged below, traveling even faster than before.

* * *

A black helicopter hovered above the ground before it landed. Next to it towered the massive Sky Pillar that went up and into the clouds. Out of it stepped three figures: the three commanders of Team Galactic: Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter. Saturn was different however; he wore a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body spare his face and head. The other two were still in their basic Team Galactic outfits as usual. The massive Galactic Airship hovered high above, and the helicopter began to make its way back up and disappeared out of eyesight.

Saturn smiled. Everything was going exactly to plan at this point, and it seemed as if nothing could stop him. "Shall we?" he asked the other two. Mars and Jupiter gave him a smile and nod. They then both turned towards the steps that wrapped around the tower and began to make their way up. A stream of flame stopped them in their tracks, causing them to gasp. Saturn turned around to see an all-too-familiar Infernape running towards them. Its trainer then appeared out of a jet that flew by and landed on one knee. He then looked up and rose to two feet, anger shown on his face.

"Well if it isn't Commander Neptune," Mars spoke up. Napoleon's Magma suit gleamed in the sunlight, and his angered expression remained, his Infernape kept its horrifying pose.

"Miss me?" he asked. The three commanders wasted no time releasing their own pokemon: Toxicroak, Purugly, and Skuntank. Napoleon got into his own battle stance.

"No, this is between me and him," Saturn ordered. With a groan, they did stand down, and take a step back with their pokemon. "My Toxicroak has been waiting to destroy you, Infernape."

Infernape scoffed and then raised two fingers that told him to "bring it". Napoleon shook his head. "Then come on, let's go!" he challenged.

Saturn smirked. "Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb, let's go," he ordered. The large frog on two legs released multiple bits of sludge out of its mouth.

"Block it!" Napoleon ordered. Infernape raised both arms up to intercept the oncoming attack. However, when it hit, Infernape couldn't hold it and was knocked back. Napoleon was surprised. Saturn wasn't _that_ powerful. "I see that you two have been working for this."

Saturn smiled. "Of course, I've had you on my list for quite a long time now." Toxicroak had its arms crossed and laughed evilly.

Napoleon growled. "Infernape use Flamethrower!" he retaliated. Infernape unleashed a massive stream of fire, and Toxicroak only dodged with ease, to his annoyance.

"Pathetic, now Toxicroak, use Dark Pulse!" Saturn ordered with cold intentions. A purple beam of dark energy began to make its way towards Infernape, and it also flipped out of the way.

"Two can play at this game. Now Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Napoleon countered. Infernape surrounded itself in a grand flame and rocketed towards Toxicroak in great rage. Saturn shook his head and waved his arm. Toxicroak suddenly fired a Focus Blast that looked more powerful than usual. Infernape hit it head on, and was rocketed backwards at full speed. Infernape slammed into Napoleon and knocked him on his rear, catching a battered and beat Infernape. Napoleon returned his pokemon and then looked at Saturn in great rage.

"What are you?" he asked. Saturn shook his head.

"Stupid boy, is it really that hard to understand? I have always been above you. You were never Cyrus's right hand man. I was always in control weather you believe it or not. You were a pawn in a game you can't win, a failure," Saturn explained.

Napoleon's rage was slowly building. "Is that why you killed my father?!" he challenged. Saturn shook his head.

"He wasn't worth the time. Traitors like him don't deserve to stand on this earth, just like you. Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" he ordered. His Pokemon then jumped after Napoleon, fist raised.

"NO!" Napoleon shouted before he ripped the red orb out of his backpack. It crackled with great energy that enveloped him in streams, and could still see him. His helmet folded over his head as a shockwave of energy sent Toxicroak flying back to its master. Napoleon was on both feet now, and held the orb in his right arm, raised in the air. "I won't let you control me anymore!" he shouted and walked towards the three. The ground began to shake violently. "LET ME GO! LET ME BE!" he pleaded. The ground turned a hot red behind him, and the three ran out of space to back up. They looked in great fear as a red pillar of light appeared behind him, and the massive ruler of the land, Groudon appeared. It let out a grand roar, and had orange streams of energy coursing through it, indicating that it was in its Primal form.

"YOU WILL NEVER OWN ME AGAIN!"

* * *

**I apologize for being out for a bit. I was without my computer for a time and couldn't continue this chapter. My plan is to release this chapter and another this weekend, or on Monday before I leave for vacation on Wednesday and won't be back until Saturday. I want this story finished by June at the latest so I can move on to bigger and better things!**


	7. Glorious

**Chapter 6**

Fear is what kept his eyes locked. Fear of Napoleon's wrath. He didn't dare break for the steps, or Groudon's Precipice Blades would put a quick end to him and his counterparts. The menacing stare down of the massive legendary was almost like it had frozen his feet in place against the walls of Sky Pillar, and he didn't move. He watched as Napoleon placed the crackling orb into his chest cavity and then proceeded to walk towards the outer steps that climbed up the massive tower. When he came up to them, he stopped.

"Make sure they don't move, okay Groudon?" he ordered. The simple order sent chills down Saturn's spine.

"**As you wish Napoleon,**" it replied in his helmet, but to them it was just some horrifying growl that they didn't know how to take. He then began to run up the steps alone to the top of the tower. He then stopped. Where was Dawn? He had been caught up in getting revenge on Saturn that he completely forgot about her, something he was kicking himself for. He turned towards the sea to attempt to spot Kyogre, but no luck. It felt wrong to continue, so he decided to stay put. Suddenly, an explosion sounded behind him. He saw as a dozen helicopters had surrounded Groudon, and the three commanders were making a break for the steps. He grabbed Metagross's pokeball and released the pokemon.

"Use Hyper Beam!" he ordered. Metagross opened its metallic mouth and stopped them in their tracks. He then ushered Metagross to follow and he broke up the stairs. Saturn brushed himself off.

"Mars, Jupiter, return to the airship and prepare for my arrival at the top," Saturn ordered. They both nodded and ran off towards a landed helicopter and took off. Saturn then turned towards the staircase and dashed towards it as fast as he could, Toxicroak lagging behind.

Napoleon eventually reached the side where he could see Groudon, still trying to fight off the choppers that surrounded it. "Use Lava Plume to blow them away!" he ordered through his helmet. Groudon then reared up and unleashed a massive plume of lava and fire, causing the helicopters to fly off and away from it. Some didn't make it, and were caught up in the flames.

"**I've got them down here, make it to the top!**" Groudon assured. Napoleon nodded from above and then returned Metagross. He then released his Dusknoir, since she had more mobility.

"Watch my back Dusknoir," he asked. Dusknoir gave him a quick nod before he broke up the steps once again. As he climbed, he kept an eye out for Dawn in the water, but he still couldn't find her. He decided that it was too risky to wait for her, since the meteor was still a threat to them, so he continued on at full speed. As he kept on, he kept contemplating if Dawn was okay, and it annoyed him to know that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly, a Helicopter appeared as he turned a corner and fired a missile at him. It missed by a good margin, but the shockwave knocked him forward and he smacked into a broken wall that was still standing at the corner of the staircase. He crawled behind it, and his Dusknoir fired a menacing Shadow Ball at the Helicopter, sending it away. Dusknoir then came to its trainer's side, quite worried. Napoloen grimaced in pain as he grabbed his knee.

"I'm fine Dusknoir, but my knee is killing me," he forced out of himself as he breathed heavily. He then looked to his right and he saw another helicopter ascending, but it didn't stop for him. He then noticed Saturn hanging on to a handrail at the edge of it. Their eyes locked, and Saturn smiled at his difficulty. Napoleon shook his head as he ascended up the tower, far above him. It seemed almost impossible for him to beat Saturn at this point, and he drove his fist in the ground. He then returned Dusknoir and placed the pokeball onto his belt.

He couldn't believe it. He had actually failed. Saturn was sure to reach the top, and Rayquaza would be his to control. Hoenn would be destroyed, and it was all his fault. He then leaned his head back on the wall that supported him and enjoyed the sight he had. It wouldn't be much longer before the meteor impacted, and he would die where he lay. As he closed his eyes, he heard a familiar roar, and he opened back up. He saw Kyogre, somehow flying and Dawn in her Aqua suit. She hopped off of Kyogre before it plummeted back towards the sea. She instantly ran to Napoleon's side, concern all over her face.

"Napoleon! Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" she asked before she kneeled next to him. He retracted his helmet and grimaced.

"They fired a missile, and the fall must've injured my leg," he replied. Dawn retracted her own helmet and then proceeded to help him up.

"Come on, we don't have much time left!" she ushered as she attempted to help him up the steps. Albeit slowly, they were making progress, and since Napoleon made it more than halfway up the tower, there wasn't much more for them to climb. Dawn's physical prowess shocked Napoleon, as she was able to help him up with ease, since he did weigh as much as a full grown man.

"How did you find me?" he asked as they kept on. Dawn gasped a bit as she helped him further along.

"Kyogre could sense the red orb, and it was able to get me up this far using its fins as wings," she explained. Napoleon nodded, but suddenly his injured leg decided that it had had enough, and he collapsed. He groaned in pain as he wouldn't be getting up after that.

"Go on! You can finish this!" he encouraged, but to no avail. Dawn then proceeded to sling lift Napoleon up and progressed up the stairs.

"No! You aren't dying on me!" Dawn shouted as she carried him. His weight was almost unbearable, but her unbreakable will kept her going. She was almost there, and she wasn't about to stop now. Eventually however, his weight took its toll on her body, and she collapsed in exhaustion. Napoleon landed on the staircase, but then turned his body over and began to crawl up. Dawn's will had inspired him to keep on, and he did. Dawn panted in pain as her muscles screamed for a break, and she shook in place, unable to move. All of the pain seemed to flood into her body as she kneeled, and a tear made its way out of her eyes. She could feel her vision tunneling as she began to faint.

Napoleon reared around. "No Dawn! Stay with me!" he pleaded as he crawled back down to her. He took her hand in his. "Focus on me Dawn! Look at me!" he urged her. She groggily met his eyes. "Good, now take a deep breath, follow me!" She then watched him and breathed in and out. She then saw her vision clearing back up as she calmed herself down. She then closed her eyes to clear her mind. When she opened them again, she was back to normal. Napoleon let out a great sigh of relief as she came back to.

"Thank you Napoleon, now let's keep moving. There isn't much left," she urged. Napoleon then leaned up against her as they continued to climb the steps one by one. As they approached the top, the sounds of battle became apparent, and a familiar one could be made out from the noise they heard. They began to pick up the pace as the sounds got louder the higher they climbed. When they eventually reached the top, they spotted Zinnia and her Salamence fighting an intense battle with Saturn and his Toxicroak, but they arrived too late as Toxicroak had knocked out Salamence on the spot. Zinnia backed up and returned her pokemon.

"Now girl, step aside," Saturn ordered. Zinnia shook her head in defiance. He was about to give Toxicroak the order, but he was stopped.

"Saturn! Face me!" Napoleon shouted from behind him. Slightly bewildered, he turned around and noticed him, held up by Dawn. He grunted in pain as he attempted to hold himself up. Dawn struggled to maintain him as he regained his composure.

Saturn laughed. "What a waste of my time, Toxicroak, finish this," His pokemon nodded and then jumped after the two. Dawn moved in front of Napoleon to take the hit, but she was surprised when he pushed her to the side with great force. Toxicroak punched him square in the chest, and he tumbled back, stopping just before the steps began.

Dawn screeched in rage and grabbed one of her pokeballs. "Piplup, use Drill Peck!" she ordered as the small penguin made its way out. Napoleon knew it was futile, but he noticed Zinnia pulling out a meteorite from her back pocket and then broke for the altar at the edge of the roof.

Saturn shrieked. "Toxicroak, stop her!" He ordered. Too late, throwing him off guard, Piplup careened into Toxicroak, and knocked it back on its rear. Zinnia placed the meteorite on the altar and then yelled:

"RAYQUAZA!"

The altar was illuminated by a pillar of light, and then their vision went white from the intense light. When it ceased, the magnificent Rayquaza was floating above the ground. It let out a grand roar before it turned its yellow eyes on Saturn and his beaten Toxicroak. It gave a menacing growl before roaring towards him, something that sent a chill down his spine.

"Napoleon, catch!" Zinnia yelled before she hurled the meteorite his way. Napoleon rose to his feet to catch it. It suddenly enveloped him in green energy, his leg suddenly healed itself as well. He then removed the red orb from his chest cavity and then pressed the meteorite into it. When the energy ceased, it revealed the newly created shining orb: the Jade Orb. Napoleon's suit suddenly became green with yellow markings going down its sides, and his helmet flipped on. Rayquaza then roared at him, and its voice blared into his ears.

"**It's time to finish this!**" he translated. Napoleon nodded and then handed the Red orb to Dawn.

"Hold on to this, and combine them once I leave, got it?" Napoleon ordered. Dawn looked up as her helmet flipped on.

"I do, be careful Napoleon," she pleaded before he nodded. Napoleon then turned towards Rayquaza, walking past the fallen Saturn. He faced the beast before he climbed atop it, and looked back at Zinnia and Dawn.

"Be prepared. I have a feeling Team Galactic isn't finished yet." He warned before Rayquaza shot off into the sky, leaving a green trail in the sky. Napoleon then looked down at his wrist. His Mega Bracelet was almost calling his name it seemed, and he didn't go against it. He pressed onto it, and then raised it in the air. Rayquaza was then surrounded by a pink sphere of light, and when it dispersed; its appearance was vastly different.

Rayquaza now had mandibles over its mouth, and had streamers waving out from its face that stretched back to its tail. It also gained a bit of orange on its yellow markings, and strikes a much more imposing pose. It was the same form it was in back in Veras Town, the one that saved the world, and it was about to do it again. Napoleon leaned forward, and Rayquaza increased speed once again as it broke through the atmosphere, and into the depths of space.

* * *

**Almost the finale, but close enough! I think there will be at least two more chapters left, so be on the lookout. I will be out until Saturday, so no chapters for this week. I will be back to finish this at that time!**


	8. An End, Once and For All

**Sorry for the wait, but this is the second to last chapter! Let's do this!**

**Chapter 7**

Steven hung out of the side of the hovering jet piloted by Wallace himself and watched as a sonic boom ripped through the air and Rayquaza shot off into space along with Napoleon. It was truly a glorious sight, as they knew that the meteor was no longer a problem at the moment. However, the threat of Team Galactic was still a large one. Groudon continued to take down large amounts of ground troopers and Pokemon that attacked it with ease, but the helicopters were still an issue. Kyogre was managing from the sea, assisting Groudon whenever possible by firing jets of water and Origin Pulse at Team Galactic grunts and vehicles, taking them out one by one. The massive airship still hung in the sky, releasing an endless amount of helicopters full of grunts and others.

The sheer mass of the attack was undeniably incredible, and Steven wondered how an attack like this could keep up. They had to do something about that airship, and stop the attack from flowing out of it. If they could only get into it and take it out from the inside, it wouldn't take long for them to bring it down or at least stop the attack. Steven leaned back into the jet.

"Wallace! We need to find a way to stop that airship!" Steven suggested. Wallace simply smirked.

"Already on it," he replied as he turned the jet towards the airship, causing Steven to grab ahold of the side to maintain his balance. He smirked to himself. This is why Wallace was so powerful: his unparalleled intellect. It was an honor to fight by his side.

* * *

Dawn looked up in the sky at the stream of green that fell behind Rayquaza, carrying her brother, Napoleon. She held the red and blue orbs in each hand, aqua suit still on. When she finally looked back down, she noticed that Saturn was slowly rising back to his feet with the departure of Rayquaza, Toxicroak still lay unmoving, taken down by Piplup's Drill Peck.

"Oh no you don't," Dawn threatened, pointing at him. Saturn simply complied and sat down at his Pokemon's side. Piplup stood confidently to his right, while Zinnia occupied his left. He was surrounded.

With Saturn more or less apprehended, Dawn began to breathe a little easier. But then she remembered what Napoleon asked her to do before he left: to combine the two orbs. She had _no_ idea what would happen if she did do this, and knowing Zinnia, she probably had some idea what would happen.

"Zinnia, do you know what happens when I combine the orbs?" she asked. Zinnia looked over at her in a way that didn't get Dawn hoping. Zinnia thought about it for a moment before she spoke.

"You know, if I remember correctly, I believe it has something to do with another legendary pokemon, but I can't remember which one," Zinnia replied. Dawn widened her eyes. Another legendary? What other legendaries existed in the Hoenn region besides Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza? She couldn't really put a finger on one, but she swore that she'd met another one before.

Suddenly, Saturn returned his Toxicroak and made a brake for the edge of the roof. Dawn yelled at him to stop, but he had already jumped. She chased after him to look over the edge of Sky Pillar to see that a helicopter picked him up and began to make its way to the airship. Dawn growled. She then grabbed one of her pokeballs and placed the two orbs in her backpack.

"What are you doing?!" Zinnia screeched, realizing mostly what she planned to do, and grabbed her shoulder. Dawn smacked it from her shoulder.

"I'm going after them!" she shouted before she catapulted herself off of the roof. Zinnia protested strongly, but it never stopped her. Dawn released the pokemon inside of the pokeball she held, and revealed the red Eon Pokemon, Latias. She slowly fell into position atop the pokemon before it pulled up to level. Latias let out a strange roar as they floated above, staring at their destination. Dawn then revealed her Mega Bracelet covered by her suit, removing the armored glove. She proceeded to press the button in the center before she lifted it in the air. A pink-ish sphere surrounded the two before dispersing, revealing a Mega Evolved Latias. It was now purple with its arms turned into almost living turbines of sorts.

"Let's go Latias," Dawn calmly ordered. Latias roared intensely before it shot off at something close to the speed of sound.

* * *

Napoleon struggled to focus at what was in front of him as Rayquaza broke the atmosphere. He realized that without the suit, he would be as good as dead. The massive green serpent pressed on, easily faster than Mach-1, causing the sonic boom behind them. It wasn't long until they ripped away from gravity and became weightless. As soon as the atmospheric heat passed away, Napoleon noticed a glint not far from them. Rayquaza roared and began to pick up speed once again. All Napoleon could hear was his own breathing, an experience that was beyond surreal to him. Rayquaza was absolutely silent to him, along with everything else. The silence almost sent a chill down his spine.

He shook the jitters from him as he noticed the meteor itself, careening towards the planet at speeds that couldn't be clocked. They were locked onto the target and sped up even faster. Napoleon held onto the beast as it increased to the same speed as the meteor and more. He gripped Rayquaza with all that he had as the meteor seemed to get larger the closer they got to it. Rayquaza seemed to form a scythe of energy in front of itself as they approached it. Napoleon leaned forward as Rayquaza crashed into the meteor, leaving it in pieces behind. Rayquaza decelerated quickly and then turned back towards the planet. Napoleon was breathing heavily and patted Rayquaza on the back when they came to a stop.

"We…did it," Napoleon panted. Rayquaza turned its large head so Napoleon could see its left eye.

"**We're not finished yet,**" Rayquaza's voice boomed in his helmet. Napoleon was confused. They had destroyed the meteor, so what was left for them to do? Dawn had combined the two orbs like he had asked…unless…she didn't. Suddenly, Psycho Boost ripped towards them, and Rayquaza quickly got out of the way. Napoleon looked forward and noticed the blue and orange Pokemon, Deoxys, and it was heading right for them.

Rayquaza reared back before retaliating with a powerful Dragon Pulse that tore through space. Deoxys almost seemed to teleport out of the way as it flashed to the side, and then launched another Psycho Boost. Rayquaza then took off back towards the planet, Deoxys in close pursuit.

"**Why didn't the girl combine the orbs?!**" Rayquaza boomed to Napoleon. He shook his head.

"I don't know! We need to get to the planet so I can contact her!" he replied. Rayquaza took the incentive and increased speed, dodging more attacks sent forth by Deoxys. All Napoleon could do was hope they would get there before Deoxys got them.

* * *

"Hang on! It's about to get…bumpy!" Wallace warned Steven as they kept on in the jet. Steven grabbed onto the nearest rail as they entered the direct traffic of Team Galactic's attack, causing the entire jet to shift violently as Wallace maneuvered it through. His target was the hangar bay of the airship, so they could take it out from the inside. To add to the difficulty, the airship began to fire on them, and explosions rocked the jet. Wallace struggled with the controls as he attempted to keep it on target for the hangar. Suddenly, one of the shots hit its mark and the jet's left engine became inoperable. Wallace grunted loudly as Steven held on for dear life.

"Damn!" Wallace cursed as he kept working with the jet. Even with the hardship, he was on target, albeit barely. "And…bam!" he quoted as the jet skid across the hangar's floor. Steven hung on the best he could as the jet slid across the floor. When it eventually came to a stop, Steven climbed his way out, helping Wallace escape the cockpit as well. The hangar was large, with helicopters lined across it; most of the spaces empty however.

"Some entrance," a female voice sounded. Steven and Wallace reverted their attention to directly in front of them, and noticed the purple-haired commander, Jupiter, along with a large amount of grunts. "Fancy seeing you two here."

Steven growled, but Wallace smirked. "I should have expected as much. Your kind seems to be quite good with cowardice."

"Charming," Jupiter commented. "It's too bad, I do quite like you Wallace." Jupiter smiled sinisterly. Wallace kept his composure.

"Unfortunately it's not meant to be, I'm afraid," Wallace replied as he reached for his pokeball. "Milotic, go!" Steven followed suit with his Metagross, and the two roared menacingly at the group.

Jupiter couldn't resist. "Skuntank, now!" The purple-furred pokemon appeared in front of them and roared back as the grunts unleashed a massive amount of Golbat behind it. Wallace and Steven grunted at the sheer adversity. Jupiter laughed as a helicopter passed above them. "Give up, you can't possibly beat all of us, and now that Saturn has arrived, I'd have to say that victory is impossible!"

Suddenly, Mist Ball appeared from the side and knocked out half of the Golbat. Everyone turned to notice Latias and a trainer riding atop it. Wallace and Steven smiled when they realized who it was: the blue haired coordinator, Dawn. She hopped off next to Steven and Latias floated down next to Metagross. Dawn's helmet unfolded to reveal her face, and it caused Jupiter to growl.

"You! You were one of the three who destroyed us!" she growled. It was true, Dawn had ruined them along with Ash and Brock, and they never forgot. Dawn had been chosen by Mesprit instead of her, and it all lead to their downfall. Now, it was different. Now, she would fall.

"I would do it again and again if I could!" Dawn retorted, causing Jupiter to become engulfed in hatred. "Latias, use Psychic!" she ordered. Before the red eon pokemon could fire it off, Tocixcroak slammed into its side, throwing it to the ground roughly. Dawn screamed at the sight when Toxicroak then moved towards her. It was quickly stopped mid-jump by Metagross's own Psychic, and Milotic's Hydro Pump sent it careening into the hangar wall. Saturn ran to Jupiter's side, growling.

"How dare you?!" He retorted. Steven and Wallace then reverted their attention back to him, causing him to fall back in distress. These two were strong, maybe too strong. Dawn took the time to pick up her fallen Latias and return it to its pokeball.

"End of the line, Team Galactic!" Steven yelled, causing the two commanders to take a few steps back in defeat. Dawn smiled, knowing that the threat of Team Galactic would be laid to rest, at last. Suddenly, her voice channel came to life, and she made out Napoleon's voice. She flipped her helmet back on.

"…now! Do it now!" she caught. She could hear that Napoleon was being chased by…something.

"Do what?!" she yelled as she ran towards the edge of the hangar. Napoleon grunted, and she heard the sound of an attack in the background.

"Combine the orbs! Do it now!" he shouted. Dawn gasped. She had been so caught up in chasing down Saturn that she forgot to do what he asked her to do. Cursing to herself, she reached into her backpack as she ran for the hangar's edge. When she reached it, she saw Rayquaza, blazing towards the ground, and being chased by Deoxys itself, and it kept firing on them. Dawn scrambled to grab the two orbs, and when she did, she held one in each hand.

"Here goes nothing…or everything," Dawn said as she fused the two orbs together. On contact, they crackled with energy, and let out a blinding, purple light. Dawn shielded her eyes from the light. It finally subsided, and she forced it into her chest cavity. She then felt it, all at once. Rage, fear, confusion. Deoxys was attacking out of fear, and she could sense it all.

"Deoxys! Stop this! Don't you remember me?" she shouted to it. She went back to the time when Pikachu and Piplup were stranded on an island, and Deoxys had stopped Team Rocket from stealing them away. It was all she had to connect to the pokemon.

Deoxys stopped in its tracks and looked over to her. Rayquaza looked back and prepared itself for another attack. Dawn unfolded her helmet and smiled to Deoxys. It seemed to look at her for a second, and then back to Rayquaza. Its speech was a muffled and deep tone that they couldn't understand, but it stopped attacking after it saw Dawn. Napoleon let out a sigh of relief now that the threat had passed. For now, it was over.

"Thanks Dawn," Napoleon thanked. Dawn didn't reply, out of the shocking fact that it was truly all over, they had done it. Out of nowhere, she heard someone shriek behind her, causing her to turn around. Saturn grabbed her by the neck and held her over the edge. She noticed that Wallace and Steven had been silently dealt with while she was distracted. Her breath couldn't find a way through her throat as he held her suspended over the edge. His face reeked of hatred and anger.

"You've ruined us, twice now. I think it's time we ruined you!" Saturn shouted. Dawn gasped for air, but none came. She felt herself slipping from his grip, and all she could see was the ground, far below her. She struggled to speak, causing Saturn to laugh.

"Pathetic, your weakness is obvious," Saturn smirked. A tear rolled down Dawn's face as her vision began to darken. Suddenly, Napoleon flew in from behind her and tackled Saturn where he stood. Dawn began to fall, but Rayquaza caught her mid-air.

Napoleon threw Saturn a good five feet in front of him. "You ruined my reputation," he said as he grabbed him from off the hangar floor and slugged him in the face, causing him to fall. "You attack MY family," he continued as he walked up to him once more. "You try to control me," he said as he threw him once more. "You tried to destroy me!"

"Tried?" Saturn commented as Napoleon lifted him to his eye-level. Napoleon's rage was so intense, that Saturn struggled to keep his eyes open.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" he shouted. His scream was so blood-curtailing that everyone in the hangar could hear it. He was about to finish him off before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Napoleon…don't," he heard a female whisper behind him. He wanted to hit Saturn again as much as anything in the world, so he tensed up for a second. "Please Napoleon…don't be like him."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. All of the pain that Saturn caused made him deserve nothing more than death, but in the end, Dawn was doing the right thing. Napoleon dropped Saturn, and he collapsed on the ground, coughing on his own blood. Napoleon turned to face Dawn, and she was there, smiling at him. It didn't matter, nothing did. He felt like a monster, and couldn't bear for her to look at him any longer.

"What am I?" he whispered as he walked back towards the edge of the hangar. Dawn looked at him in concern, but met eyes with Wallace, who had freed himself along with Steven. Officer Jenny was on the way.

Knowing this, she turned back towards Napoleon. He was leaning up against the side of the hangar wall, overlooking the Hoenn region. He had removed his suit, now wearing his normal attire, and his head drooped depressingly. Dawn slowly walked towards him and took his side. She began to remove the Aqua suit next to him. Napoleon still snuck in a few looks since the whole "siblings" thing was still a new subject for him.

As she removed more pieces of the suit, revealing more of her normal clothing underneath, she noticed Groudon and Kyogre disappearing with a pillar of light, and Rayquaza and Deoxys whisking away into the clouds. Wait, that couldn't be right.

"Napoleon, weren't you going to catch Rayquaza?" she asked. Napoleon shook his head slowly.

"We agreed that it was better for the both of us to stay apart, like Groudon and Kyogre," Napoleon explained, still in a depressed tone. Dawn smirked.

"Looks like someone needs a hug," she suggested. Napoleon protested, but Dawn moved in too fast for him as wrapped her arms around her brother. He couldn't help but smile and return it.

Far above, atop Sky Pillar, Zinnia stood looking over the area. "Looks like we've saved the world once again, haven't we, Aster?" she asked her partner, the small Whismur. It replied with a few short cries, causing her to laugh. Zinnia then gave the area one last look before she made her way back down the giant tower.

* * *

**Ok, I know it took me a while to write this, or ANYTHING for that matter. I got back from my short trip and I decided to spend my time playing Destiny and 2K rather than writing. Also, I really just wanted to get this story more or less over with so I can move on to something else, like the Unova Reunion, and Pokemon Apokelypse: Showbiz. I will write an Epilogue for this story, but it's not at the top of my list to write at this point, so I will call the story "over" right here.**

**While this story got a whopping 0 reviews and barely 200-ish views, a very small amount considering the length of the story, I still moderately enjoyed myself, for the most part. I would LOVE it if I got at least ONE review from SOMEONE to know how I did with this. There may be something for a person who leaves a review; I'll try to figure something out.**

**If you enjoyed it, then fantastic, tell me about it! I hope you enjoyed this story, and thanks for reading!**


	9. The Real Home, Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The quiet Twinleaf Town was all that stood in front of them as they came up over the hill. Dawn couldn't help but raise her hands in the air and laugh. Napoleon smiled at her great joy, but didn't feel exactly the same way that she did. He never spent his entire life in the town, and really was on the run most of his life.

Dawn took off down the path, hands in the air, causing Napoleon to plead for her to slow down. He eventually lost hope and jogged after her. She eventually came to her house and barged in the door.

"Hello? Mom, we're home! Man, I'm starving! Got anything to eat?" Dawn shouted as she entered the house. Johanna shot her head up from the dinner table and smiled.

"My, my! You're home Dawn!" she smiled at her daughter. Napoleon came panting in behind her and placed his hands on his knees. Dawn looked behind her and then back at her mother. Napoleon eventually looked up and saw Johanna. It was suddenly a new light, now that he had learned about his true parentage.

He could only try to find somewhere else to look. "Awkward," he said. Dawn laughed slightly and placed her hand behind her back.

Johanna was confused. "What is the matter with you two?" She had no idea what they were implying. Napoleon had an awkward look on his face as he placed his hand on his neck.

"Well, let's just say, we figured out that we're…how do I say this…related?" Napoleon explained. Johanna suddenly had a shocked look on her face and scanned Napoleon with her eyes.

"It can't be…you're…Robert's boy?" she said as a tear formed around her eye. A smile quickly took over as she ran towards him. Napoleon was caught off guard as she hugged him. "It's really you! I thought I'd never be able to see you grow up. Look at you! My son is Sinnoh League Champion, and beaten every member of the Sinnoh Elite Four! I'm so proud of you!"

Napoleon couldn't help but laugh in her grasp. "Ahh…thanks Mom! But…could…you…let…me…breathe," he gasped. Johanna suddenly was worried and broke away from her son. Dawn couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up the way you did, it was a difficult time for us," Johanna apologized. Napoleon waved his hand.

"Forget about it, look where it got me! Let's just pretend it never happened!" he assured with a smile. Johanna nodded in agreement. It was good to see that the two had finally met the way they were meant to. They were suddenly interrupted by Dawn's growling stomach next to them. She laughed.

Johanna broke the silence. "That reminds me! I did prepare a little something for you two!" Dawn and Napoleon looked over to the dinner table and noticed the platter of food waiting for them. They seemed to be sitting down and eating faster than the blink of an eye, causing Johanna to sweatdrop. "I see!" She took her own seat to join them, while Infernape and Piplup made their way to their own platter of pokemon food. Umbreon and Glameow were already there, and weren't too pleased with the arrival of new visitors at the house.

"So Dawn, how was your journey through Hoenn?" her mother asked. Dawn swallowed her food and smiled.

"Great! I got all 5 ribbons, and a lot more experience! I'm sure that I'll become Top Coordinator in no time now!" Dawn replied with joy, causing her mother to smile. Napoleon was too busy stuffing himself that he wasn't paying too much attention.

Before long, Napoleon was finished with eating, and he sat back in his chair and dozed off. Dawn and Johanna looked over to him and sweatdropped.

"Looks like the food coma has taken over," Johanna pointed out, causing Dawn to laugh. It definitely wasn't the first time this had happened between them. He was quite a sight, slouched over with his neck craned over to one side and snoring quietly.

"I think our journey has taken a lot out of him too," Dawn added. The two slowly finished their plates and proceeded to clean up the dishes, Napoleon still fast asleep. Infernape was happily working on his bowl of pokemon food when suddenly one of the specks was snatched out of his hand by Glameow's tail. Infernape paused before he whipped his head around towards the cat. He clearly expressed his displeasure, and only got a load of grief from Glameow, causing it to become annoyed. The two began to stare down each other and growl. All of the ruckus was able to awake Napoleon from his slumber abruptly. He was a bit annoyed at the fact and he searched for the source. When he saw the two staring each other down, it got him thinking once again.

"Johanna!" he called, causing her to look over along with Dawn from the sink. "Since you were the former Top Coordinator, and my mother, I believe that we need to have a battle here and now!"

Johanna was caught a bit off guard, but smiled. "Why that sounds like a great idea, we can get started as soon as I'm finished here!"

Napoleon fist pumped. "Yes! And it looks like Infernape and Glameow will get a chance to go head to head!" He pointed out, causing his partner to smile almost sinisterly towards its new rival.

* * *

Napoleon stood across from his mother outside of the house in an open area. Dawn stood in as the referee in the center.

"It's a two on two battle, first trainer to lose both of their pokemon is the loser! Battle, begin!" Dawn shouted, causing the two grab their respective pokeballs. Napoleon's confidence was obvious.

"Infernape and Salamence, prepare for deployment!" he shouted and released the two pokemon. Johanna took a step back in amazement.

"Wow! A Salamence! I'll bet you caught it in Hoenn along your journey, it's a truly magnificent pokemon!" Johanna complimented, causing Salamence to blush and laugh. "However, I'm going to take this challenge seriously!" She then released Glameow and Umbreon, who seemed to keep their cool more than the other two. "You can have the first move Napoleon!"

The confident trainer took the offer with ease and began. "Infernape, begin with Sunny Day, and Salamence, Dragon Pulse!" Infernape surrounded itself in a bright light and it was obvious the sunlight increased in intensity, while Salamence began quickly with a devastating purple beam towards the two smaller targets.

Johanna pointed forward. "Glameow and Umbreon, use a double Quick Attack to dodge!" The two pokemon dashed off away from the attack and dodged with deft skill. "Now use Shadow Ball!" They both stopped and fired towards Infernape and Salamence.

Napoleon reacted quickly. "Not in my house! Infernape, use Solar Beam, and Salamence, use Flamethrower!" Dawn gasped.

"Infernape can use Solar Beam?!" she shouted as Infernape absorbed the sunlight quickly due to the intense light and fired it towards the incoming Shadow Ball, while Salamence's Flamethrower was increased in power due to Sunny Day. The two attacks ripped through the Shadow Balls and made their way towards Glameow and Umbreon.

"I see your strategy is impeccable! Now dodge it!" her two pokemon quickly dodged the attacks without an issue. "But I'm afraid it will have to end. Let's go with a double attract to charm these two out of commission!"

Glameow and Umbreon jumped up in the air and then winked towards their two opponents, causing yellow hearts to make their way towards them. They made a direct hit on both, but only Infernape was affected. Its eyes became covered with love and were infatuated by the two, while Salamence sweatdropped towards it.

Napoleon shook his head. "Infernape, you're killing me!" Johanna didn't seem completely satisfied.

"That must mean that Salamence is a girl!" Johanna figured out. Napoleon nodded confidently, but sweatdropped when Infernape was still caught up in love. "Whatever, use Swift you two!"

Napoleon began to panic now that he was down a pokemon. "Salamence, escape with Fly!" The large dragon flapped its massive wings, sending it far up in the air, and the Swift chased after it. Infernape was hit dead on and sent back into the ground. It was then that its eyes flashed back to normal and out of its trance. Salamence flew out of the range of Swift and it dissipated far above the battle. Infernape hopped back to its feet and growled.

Napoleon couldn't help but pump his fist. "Yes! That's it Infernape! Now use Flare Blitz!" Infernape quickly enveloped itself in intense fire due to the increased sunlight and fired off quickly. Johanna looked around to find a way for her pokemon to dodge, but Salamence was plummeting down towards them and blocked all escape. Infernape hit the two dead on, and Salamence followed up quickly, causing a cloud of dust to cover them. When it cleared, Infernape was standing over the fallen pokemon and Salamence floated above.

"Glameow and Umbreon are unable to battle! Which means the victor is Napoleon!" Dawn announced. Johanna clapped in respect that her son had actually defeated her, causing Napoleon to blush.

"Amazing Napoleon, it's obvious that you're really strong!" she complimented, causing Napoleon to laugh as he returned his Salamence. "The way you used Sunny Day was an excellent strategy!"

"Awww, thanks Mom, that means a lot! It was an honor to battle you!" Napoleon thanked as he walked towards her to shake her hand. Dawn walked towards them as well.

"See Mom! I told you Napoleon was strong!" Dawn added with a smile, causing Johanna to nod. The three then made their way back inside the house.

* * *

The night had come quickly as they sat together on the couches in front of the turned-off television. They had been going on about how their journey had gone in Hoenn, and the fiasco with Team Galactic, a subject that had upset her a bit. Nonetheless, they all laughed about the good times they had along the way.

Johanna nodded once they had finished with their own stories, and remembered a few things concerning them. "Dawn, I forgot to mention that Kenny had arrived in Twinleaf Town yesterday and was asking about you!"

Dawn was pleased to hear his name until she realized why he would want to see her. She remembered when they had last met at Sunyshore City, and Kenny had asked her to go on a journey with him. It was obvious what the reason as to why was, telling her what his true feelings were in his own words. She then remembered the letter she had left him, and stating that he had looked "handsome" when he defeated Ash in their battle. It broke her heart to realize that things were different now, with a newfound attraction to Ash that she never realized then. She also remembered Conway, the creepy boy that was strange in his attraction. He was quite a genius, but not boyfriend material.

"Oh…I see," Dawn replied. Johanna was confused in her response. She expected her to be excited in his arrival, but she definitely wasn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Dawn looked up at her mother somberly, Napoleon confused as well.

"It's just, we planned to head to Unova and meet back up with Ash as soon as possible," Dawn replied. Napoleon was scratching his chin as she replied, obviously deep in thought. Johanna was still confused.

"OK, but what does this have to do with Kenny?" Johanna asked. Napoleon raised his index finger.

"I know what this is about," he stated, causing Dawn to fill with worry. Napoleon was crazy good at figuring things out, and he may already know the answer. "It's obvious you two have had some sort of relationship, or at least flirted with one at one point, am I right?"

Dawn looked down at the floor and nodded. A tear then welled up in her eye. "I don't know what to do!"

Johanna raised her hands. "Come on Dawn, tell me what's wrong! I'm your mother, that's why I'm here."

Dawn looked back up and nodded somberly. "Alright, well it happened on the day I last saw Kenny. I had turned down an offer for him to go on a journey with him, and chose Ash instead in the Sinnoh League. He must've been heartbroken and devastated knowing that he had been left alone, but I left him a letter to hold him over at least. Yes, I told him that he was at least attractive," she paused, and took a deep breath. "But, the truth is, Ash is the one I love."

Johanna nodded. Her daughter was in a very difficult situation indeed. It was great to see that she had concern for Kenny's feelings, but it shocked her that she didn't know. "Dawn, don't you know that Zoey and Kenny are together? I thought you knew that."

Dawn looked up. This was great, Kenny had found someone that was willing to return his feelings to him, and Dawn could focus 100% on Ash. "Really? That's great for him, I wish him luck!" she smiled, almost contagious to her mother, who returned one to her.

Johanna then turned to Napoleon. "I also forgot to mention that you were invited to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament Sinnoh Champion's League!"

Napoleon almost flew out of his seat. The PWT was where he could face off against former Sinnoh League Champions and the winner got a full battle against Cynthia. It could be his big chance to finally beat her.

"I received a letter asking you to attend; it's in Undella Town after the PWT Junior Cup!" Johanna explained. Napoleon's confidence was sky-high.

"Yes! At last I can get a little revenge!" Napoleon shouted. "Which means I will need to take a detour before I head off to Unova, Dawn, you're welcome to come!"

Dawn was confused. "O…K…, but where?" she asked.

Napoleon clenched his fist. "To meet two good friends of mine and get ready for this, and that place is Sunyshore City!"

* * *

**Whew! At last I can write something that's not depressing and full of hate, lol. I really needed that. Anyway, I will probably make an Epilogue Part 2 for the whole Sunyshore City visit, but the next story in the series will take place in Unova. This will be a sort of "Clone Wars" in my series, if you will. **_**There and Back Again 3**_** is not next. I predict that starting in August at the earliest, even then I don't know. The Unova Reunion will begin along with **_**Showbiz**_**.**

**I thought I could address two relationships with Dawn really quickly and get Napoleon vs. Johanna off my chest finally. I had no idea that Kenny had a canon crush on Dawn until I saw Episode 649 of the anime at the age of 16, and realizing that. I personally don't like Kenny that much, but it is interesting to see that. I also realized that Conway really did like Dawn, and I decided to touch on that as well.**

**In the Unova story I want to focus on Dawn and Ash more than Napoleon for you guys, but add him in for comic relief during the first half, which are actual episodes edited and made my way. The second half will be Napoleon's PWT tournament, and characters will return like crazy, I promise. It will be a sort of "dream" vision of the Dawn returns episodes in Unova. I'm really excited to get started, and I hoped you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
